Forum:Nuts and bolts enemies and T.T Trophies
First of all, we need names for the Nuts and Bolts enemies, (even if they are unofficial and just describe them, like a Red Rammer: this enemy hops into the air and rams your vehicle dealing very mild damage). Second, I'm wondering if we should include on how to get T.T trophies on missions (like methods). I'll give an example: in Nutty Acres, Act 5, for Farmhand of the year, one method is actually TAKING the container that sucks up the nuts over to the pile of nuts, meaning you truthfully should need to take one trip, because you won't have to take the nuts back to the farm. Learner4 20:08, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I guess we could make up names, although then no one would find the pages. For now, we'll keep each kind of Gruntbot on the Gruntbot page. Also, I never knew you could pick up the container in Farmhand of the Year. [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] Oh yea, I discovered it by accident when I was doing the mission with a truck a bit too tall. I ran into it. . . and it broke. But this was a good thing because I learned that this was a movable object too. Learner4 06:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I found something interesting, on Nutty Acres Act 6, the gruntbots were HUGE, larger then normal, and when a Red Rammer attacked, I think it did slightly more damage. I think this leads to whatever size the enemy is, the more weight it has under its belt to do its action. (The Red Rammer was LARGER than my vehicle it was that big.) Oh Yea, if the enemy is larger, then it has more health. And I KNOW FOR SURE that it had more health. Learner4 19:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The green enemies that don't really seem to have a purpose when they 'latch' on to you, actually are pulling you in their direction. Their just really weak (usually because their small) which gives them the impression that they don't affect you mostly. I discovered what they do when one large one 'grabbed' on to me. When it did, my vehicle tipped over sharply in its dirrection. I think I'm going to call it a Green Grabber. Now for the ones that have a (claw?), I'm going to probrable name then Clawed Swipers, because they take parts off your vehicle. For the cubed metal ones, I might call them Cubed Weights. For the Gruntbots that go in the water (will the Gruntbot Armoda step forward?), I might call them Gruntish Cruisers. For the pink balloonish enemies, I might call them Bothersome Bouncers. For the green enemies that shoot eggs at you (the land enemies), I may call them Grunty Gunners. Now do we have any ideas for what we will call the flyers? And if you have a better name for an enemy, can you please state it? Learner4 19:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC)